


World's Best Dad

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, alphayixing, betakris, bottomkris
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Alfa Yixing yanlışlıkla en yakın beta arkadaşını hamile bırakır ve sonrasında iyi bir baba olup olmayacağı konusunda bir endişeye düşer. Yifan en iyisi olacağına dair onu ikna etmek için yanındadır.*





	World's Best Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World's Best Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490708) by xiukisses. 



> Yazarın izni alınmıştır.

 

 

İnsanlar bakıyordu. Yifan’ın hamileliğinden dolayı tabiki bu beklendik bir şeydi. Bir bebek taşıyan ilk beta değildi ama bu çok _nadirdi_ ve o üniversitelerinde _tekti_. Doğum uzmanına göre Yifan şu ana kadar toplumlarındaki iki hamile betadan birisiydi. Yixing, Yifan’ın insanların bakışlarını sevmediğini biliyordu o yüzden parmaklarını birbirine geçirerek her şeyin iyi olacağını anlaması ve onun endişelerini gidermek için elini sıktırdı.

Yixing kafasını kaldırdığında Yifan’ın kendisine baktığını gördü; gözlerinde yumuşak bir ifade vardı ve aşkla doluydu. Yixing, Yifan’ın elini yeniden sıktırdı ve odalarına gitmek için kampüsün etrafında yürümeye devam ettiler. İnsanlar hala bakıyordu ama Yixing, Yifan’ın birazcık rahatladığını hissetmişti ve ağzı gülümsemeye kıvrılmıştı. Odalarına varmaları uzun sürmemişti ve on beş dakika sonra güneşin altından kaçmışlar, Yixing'in yatağında kıvrılmışlardı.

Yifan’ın bacakları çok uzundu; genelde yatağın dışına taşıyordu ama şu anda örtünün altına kıvrılmışlardı ve Yifan bir bacağını Yixing'in bacakları arasına sokmuştu. Yixing alçak sesle tatlı bir melodi mırıldanıyordu; bir eli Yifan’ın yuvarlak karnının üzerindeyken Yifan biraz daha yaklaştı ve burnunu Yixing'in saçlarına gömdü. Uzun ve derin nefesler alıp verirken Yifan’ın bedenini hissedebiliyordu Yixing ve Yifan’ın kokusunu içine çektiğini biliyordu. Bir alfanın kokusu eşini her zaman rahatlatırdı… ama, şey…. Yifan ve Yixing tam olarak eş değillerdi.

Onlar en yakın arkadaşlardı. Her zaman öyleydiler ve her zaman öyle kalacaklardı. Ancak şu anda Yixing, Yifan’ı mühürlememişti çünkü Yifan ondan yapmasını istememişti. Yifan onu mühürlemesini ister istemez… onu mühürleyecekti Yixing. Bugün olmayabilirdi, yakın gelecekte de olmayabilirdi ama Yixing her zaman yanında olup onu bekleyecekti.

Ertesi gün doktoru ziyarete gitmişlerdi; Yifan öğleden sonraları yorgun olduğu için sabahın erken saatlerinde bir randevu ayarlamışlardı. Bekleme odasındalarken Yixing elini destek olmak için sıkıca tutuyordu. Normal bir kontroldü ama Yifan’ın avuçları terlemişti. Doktorları oldum olası hiç sevmezdi, Yixing hatırlıyordu. Çocukluklarından beri hep gergin olurdu.

“Hey,” Yixing, Yifan’a yaslanarak mırıldandı. Yifan dokunuştan dolayı birazcık rahatlamıştı. “Her şey iyi olacak, tamam mı? Endişelenme.”

“Endişelenmiyorum.” Yifan tekrarlayarak derin bir nefes aldı.

O anda arkalarından pembe önlüklü ve saçlarını sıkıca bağlamış bir hemşire çıkagelmişti. Yixing onu daha önce görmemişti o yüzden yeni olduğunu ya da öğleden sonra mesaisinde çalıştığını düşünmüştü. Elindeki listeye baktıktan sonra kafasını kaldırarak bekleme odasındaki hastalara baktı. “Wu Yifan?” Yifan başını salladı ve hemşirenin dikkatini çekmek için boş elini kaldırdı. Hemşire gülümsedi. “Doktor sizi bekliyor.”

Yifan ayağa kalktığında Yixing de kalkarak onun elini bırakmadı. Doktorun kapısına vardıklarında hemşire Yixing'e bakarak dudaklarını düz bir çizgi haline getirdi. “Üzgünüm bayım ama sadece müstakbel ebeveynler kontrollere eşlik edebilir.”

Yixing'in dudakları şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı ve Yifan’a kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Um…” Yixing gergince dudaklarını yaladı. Normalde karşılaştıkları hemşire onları biliyordu ve açıklama yapmak durumunda kalmamıştı daha önce. Bu çok garipti ve bundan hoşlanmamıştı. “Ben aslında babasıyım.”

Hemşirenin ifadesi yumuşamıştı ve elindeki listeye şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Zhang Yixing?”

Başını salladı. Hemşire listeyi iki eliyle tutarak göğsüne bastırdı ve özür dilercesine gülümsedi. “Üzgünüm efendim. İkisinin çiftleşmiş gibi kokmuyorsunuz o yüzden bende…” öksürerek arkasını döndü ve onlara işaret etti. “Koridorun sonunda, sağdaki üçüncü kapı.”

Randevu çabuk bitmişti ve çoktan eve doğru yola koyulmuşlardı. Küçük bir kasabada yaşıyorlardı ve doktorları yaşadıkları yerden uzakta değildi; o yüzden onlara çok zorluk çıkarmamıştı. Aslında oldukça iyiydi. Yixing'in parmakları Yifan’ınkileri sarmalamıştı ve rahatlatıcı bir sessizlikle yürürken ellerini ileri geri sallıyorlardı. Yixing hemşirenin dediklerinden dolayı hala garip hissediyordu ama bunu olumsuz anlamda yormak istemiyordu. Arabalar yoldan geçiyorlardı ve evin yolunu yarıladıkları anda Yifan durmuştu.

“hey, Yixing.” Elini Yixing'in elinden çekerek seslendi. “Sen neden önden gitmiyorsun? Ben arkandan gelirim.”

Yixing, Yifan’a döndüğünde ifadesinde endişe görülüyordu. “Her şey yolunda mı?”

Yifan hızla başını salladı. Parlak bir şekilde gülümseyince Yixing de rahatlamıştı. “Her şey tıkırında. Sadece… hemen yapmak istediğim bir şey var.”

“Tamam.” Yixing tereddütle gülümseyerek cevapladı. Gergin olmadığı konusunda yalan söyleyemezdi; özellikle bebekten dolayı gergindi ama Yifan’a her şeyiyle güveniyordu. İyi olacaklardı. “Birazdan görüşürüz o zaman.”

“Uzun sürmeyecek.” Yifan endişelerini gidermeye çalışıyordu. “Ayrıca hamile olabilirim ama kendime gayet iyi bakabiliyorum.”

“Bakabildiğini biliyorum Yifan.” Yixing ayakuçlarında yükselerek Yifan’ın ağzının köşesine tatlı bir öpücük kondurdu ve daha sonra elini karnının üzerine koydu. “İkinizle daha sonra görüşürüz?”

“En geç yarım saat içinde.” Yifan, Yixing'in alnını öptü ve daha sonra yollarını ayırdılar.

Güzel, güneşli bir gündü ve Yixing ellerini ceplerine sokarak eve doğru yürümeye başladı. Yifan ve bebeklerinin yanında olmaması garip hissettiriyordu ama sorun değildi. Yifan’ın ne yapmak için gittiğini merak ediyordu ancak Yifan döndüğünde öğreneceğini biliyordu. Evlerine vardığında Yixing kendini yatağa bıraktı ve karnının üzerine yuvarlanarak Yifan’ın gelmesini beklerken gözlerini kapattı. Yavaşça bedeni rahatlarken çok geçmeden uyuyakalmıştı. Dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı; Yifan gece uyuyamadığı için tüm gece Yifan’ın karnını ovalayarak uyanık kalmıştı.

Yifan onu göğsüne doğru çekmiş ve yanına sokulmuş bir halde uyanmıştı Yixing. Beta uyuyordu ve Yixing yüz yüze bakmaları için kıpırdanarak ona doğru dönmüştü. Yifan’ın ağzı açıktı ve Yixing gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Yifan’ın bir sürü çekiciliğinden biriydi ve Yixing'e göre bu hayran olunasıydı. Eğilerek dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle burunlarını birbirine yasladı ve Yifan burnunu kırıştırdığında hafifçe geri çekildi. Biraz sonra Yifan’ın gözleri açılmıştı ve uykulu bir şekilde kırpıştırıyordu.

“Selam.” Yixing sırıtarak fısıldadı.

Yifan homurdanarak alnını Yixing'in boynuna yasladı ve bedenlerini birbirine yaklaştırdı. “Selam.”

“Ee,” Yixing konuşmaya başladı. “Randevudan sonra nereye gittin?”

“Oh!” Yifan sırıttı ve hemen oturdu. Arkasını dönerek çekmecenin üzerinde bir pakete uzandığında Yixing de yavaşça oturmuştu. Yifan, Yixing'e küçük bir kutu uzattı. “Bu senin için.”

Yixing'in ellerindeki kutu üzerinde küçük yapı taşları ve ördekler olan baby shower’a uygun bir hediye kağıdıyla (kötü bir şekilde) sarılmıştı. Paketi dikkatle yırtarak Yixing hediyeyi açtı ve içindeki düz kahverengi bir karton buldu. En üstteki bandı çıkararak Yifan’ın ona ne verdiğini görmek için yavaşça açtı.

İçinde beyaz bir tişört vardı. Yixing kartondan çıkardığında önünde yazan mesajı fark etmişti.

**_‘DÜNYA’NIN EN İYİ BABASI.’_ **

Ağlamayacaktı. Hayır. Gözlerindekiler yaş _değildi_ ve Yifan ona aşk dolu gözleriyle gülümserken kesinlikle hıçkırmıyordu. “Son zamanlarda biraz zorluk yaşadığını biliyorum.” Yifan boş kartonu Yixing'in elinden alarak konuşmaya başladı. “Çiftleşmediğimiz için insanların senin baba olmadığını düşünmelerinden dolayı. Ama açıkçası sen muhteşemsin ve harika bir baba olacağından eminim.”

Islak bir şey Yixing'in yanağından aşağıya akmıştı ve _kesinlikle_ bir gözyaşı değildi, lanet olsun. “Teşekkür ederim.” Yixing fısıldadı. Tişörtü başına doğru kaldırarak giydi. Altında bir tişört olmasını umursamıyordu. Sırıtarak tişörtün önündeki kelimelere baktı ve Yifan’ın üzerine atlayarak onu ihtiyaçla öpmeye başladı. “Sen ve bu bebek başıma gelen en güzel şeysiniz.”

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 


End file.
